Conventional prior art random number generators and associated technologies are described in the following documents:
Intel's U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,218;
Applicant's PCT published application, WO 00/42484,
Gressel, C. and I. Dror, “Holy Cows or Mad Cows Study of the X.9.31 1997 Draft for use of the Rabin and RSA Cryptosystems on Digital Signatures in Financial Services”, 3rd Mediterranean Workshop on Coding and Information Integrity, Ein Boqeq, October 1997;
Blum, L., Blum, M. and Shub, M., “A Simple Unpredictable Pseudo-Random Generator”, SIAM Journal of Computing, Vol. 15, No.2, May 1986.
Maurer, U. M., “A Universal Statistical Test for Random Bit Generators”, Journal of Cryptography, Volume 5 Number 2, 1992, pages 89–106;
Federal Information Processing Standards Publication, FIPS PUB 140-2, NIST, issue of May 25, 2001, pages 35–37 and page 55;
Specification No. TS 102 221 V3.0.0F-06921 published by the European Telecommunications Standards Institute 2000;
Claude E. Shannon, Bell Laboratories Memorandum article, “Analogue of the Vernam System for Continuous Time Series”, May 10, 1943, pages 144–146;
Knuth, D. E., Seminumerical Algorithms—The Art of Computer Programming, Vol 2, Addison-Wesley, Reading, Mass., 1981, pages 38 to 73;
Dixon, R. C., Spread Spectrum Systems, Wiley-Interscience, New York, 1976, Chapter 3, pages 86 to 91; and
Texas Instrument's OMAP Preliminary User's Manual Security Features, January 2001, particularly FIG. 7-15.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.